


Dissociation is 9/10ths of the Law

by hackermans (rose_live)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Character Study, Child Abuse, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, Fsociety - Freeform, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Spoilers, Substance Abuse, Therapy, Underage Drug Use, also elliot without a did diagnosis, and it isn't addressed, as in somewhat canon compliant but i'm probably gonna mess that up as we go on, autistic characters, did that boy ever get diagnosed?, elliot is so autistic coded it give me life, in the show he never mentions it, more alters, so i guess not, somewhat justified paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/hackermans
Summary: Elliot realized that something was different, even from a young age. Every kid had imaginary friends, but his weren’t like other kids. He didn’t have dinosaurs or space princes from Mars. His friends were more tangible, more real. At least, they seemed so, so real to Elliot’s five-year-old self. He could reach out and almost touch them. They were always there, whispering in his mind, even when his eyes closed at night.Even now, Elliot could imagine them. He was 28, but they seemed almost too solid in his mind. There was an itch there, but he couldn’t quite place it. Were they just imaginary friends, or something more. With the discovery of Mr. Robots true nature (liar, fake, not-dad, not real, not *real*), Elliot wasn’t so sure anymore. Surely, if they had been like Mr. Robot, then they wouldn’t have just disappeared? He wasn’t really sure *what* Mr. Robot was exactly, but hallucinations didn’t just ride around in your body whenever they pleased, right?Memories weren’t supposed to take control, right?





	Dissociation is 9/10ths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got a plot bunny while re-watching Mr. Robot. It seemed strange to me that Elliot only had one alter (Mr. Robot). Many systems have multiple alters, so wouldn't it make sense for Elliot to have more as well? Well, this story covers that. It goes through Elliot's journey of relearning about his alters, and coping with Dissocative Identity Disorder. I realize that it's never actually diagnosed in the show, but Mr. Robot is definitely an alter and not a hallucination.
> 
> Also, included some mental disorders that Elliot has canonically in the show, and some of my own that I think he has (you can pry autistic Elliot and Elliot with paranoid personality disorder from my cold dead hands).
> 
> I personally have some of these issues (anxiety/depression/dissociation), but I'm doing research for DID before writing this, as well as while I write it including looking at forums, medical websites, and watching youtube videos of people who have DID. Though, if I misrepresent anything (about DID or any of the other disorders), please tell me and I'll go and correct them. The last thing I want to do is spread misinformation/misrepresent people.

Elliot lightly scratched at his hands, a habit that he hadn’t remembered picking up. The light touches on his hand kept him present. He was currently sitting in Krista’s office, but he doesn’t remember getting there. It had to be Wednesday if he was at Krista’s. He wouldn’t go voluntarily. He didn’t dislike Krista, but he had a thing against therapy on principle. He preferred to self-medicate with morphine, it was much nicer company and tended to judge him less. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Elliot read that it was 6:15, and he would only have 15 more minutes sitting in the room. It was set up to be more homey, more like a home office than a glorified surgical theater. If Elliot hadn’t perfected his mask, she may see the cracks. Now, that wouldn’t be good for anybody.

He couldn’t tell her about his missing time. He was just starting to understand it himself. The days, weeks, chunks of time were piling up into one big heap of messed up that Elliot couldn’t put his finger on. What was he doing during this time? Where was he going? Nothing was adding up. Darlene was talking to him like he had been a part of the Fsociety plan from the beginning but that made absolutely zero sense. Mr. Robot said that he was essential, the _key_ , but what did he mean by that? Elliot was just another hacker, granted he was pretty good at what he did but he was entirely disposable. Mr. Robot made that very clear when he threatened to kick Elliot from the project entirely.

Elliot didn’t notice that Krista was asking him a question until she was looking at him expectantly. Elliot swallowed, rubbing his hands a little harder. What had she asked him?

“I’m sorry, I must have..zoned out for a second,” Elliot admitted when he realized that she was expecting an answer.

“I had just asked if you were alright, you went silent there for a minute,” Krista looked at the clock, “I would like to continue our conversation next week though. For now, your session is over.” Elliot looked at the clock. Another 15 minutes had passed without him realizing. And, what did Krista mean by conversation? What had he said?


End file.
